villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Burger-Beard
Burger-Beard the Pirate is the main antagonist of the 2015 animated/live action adventure comedy film, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. ''He was played by Antonio Banderas who played another villain: Miguel Bain in ''Assassins, ''which was released 20 years before.'' Role in the Movie Magic Book Hunt Burger-Beard is first seen at the beginning of the movie, where he steals a magic book and defeat the skeleton pirate whom guard it. Though the skeleton pirate eventually send him flying back to his ship, he still victorious due to he himself use the book as the shield and the book himself eventually fell into his possession. Stealing the Krabby Patty Recipe and Bikini Bottom's Destruction He then starts to reads a story to some talking seagulls. Apparently, he seems to know all about Spongebob and his friends. Also, from the book, he learned that everyone in Bikini Bottom are happy thanks to the Krabby Patty, the famous and the most delicious burger that only available in Bikini Bottom. The said burger also something that coveted by Plankton, whom led to his conflict with Krabs. Aware with the book's immense powers, and obsessed to have the same business with Krabs, Burger-Beard then rewrite the book, which made the recipe instantly teleports on his place. Once he suceeded, he converts his ship into a food truck to sell Krabby Patties at a beach community named Salty Shoals. In doing so, Burger-Beard alas led the Bikini Bottom into post-apocalyptic state, forcing Plankton and Spongebob to form an uneasy alliance to solve the mystery. He knew that his actions would bring the destruction of protagonists' town, but he didn't care. First Confrontation and Banishing SpongeBob and His Allies When the heroes are arrives on his food truck, he busily cooked the Krabby Patty. The angered Krabs then demand the explanation in how he stole the formula and build such business. Confused with their presence, he checked his magic book, and said that the book never told this. Knowing that SpongeBob and his friends would taking back the recipe, he demonstrated his reality-warping power by writing the magic book where it said that SpongeBob and his friends would be teleported away to the Pelican Island. Much to their horror, SpongeBob, Sandy, Krabs, Squidward, and Patrick teleports away, and materialized on the said island, which is simply a rock full of pelican colony. Final Battle and Defeat Using Squidward's ink and one of the ripped page, SpongeBob transforms himself and the others into superheroes with special powers - SpongeBob becomes The Invincibubble, Patrick becomes Mr. Superawesomeness, Squidward becomes Sour Note, Sandy becomes The Rodent and Mr. Krabs becomes Sir Pinch-a-Lot. They return and encounter Burger-Beard, who drives off with the formula, forcing the team to give chase. During the ensuing battle, the book gets destroyed. The team attempts to apprehend Burger-Beard, who picks the team off one by one. Plankton, who'd been left on Pelican Island, after hiding in SpongeBob's sock and hoping out, becomes a muscle-bound hero named Plank-Ton and comes to assist them. After retrieving the formula, Plank-Ton/Plankton and Invincibubble/Spongebob work together to create one final attack that sends Burger-Beard all the way to Bikini Atoll. Gallery BurgerBeard.jpg|Burger Beard with the wheel of his ship BurgerBeard2.jpg|Burger-Beard finds The Magic Book Burger-Beard has the secret formula.png|Burger-Beard holds in the secret formula Burger-Beard with a magic book.png|Burger-Beard shows to his crew The Magic Book Burger-Beard ready to fire cannonballs.png|Burger-Beard about to shoot his own cannonballs on Spongebob Burger-Beard confused.png|Burger-Beard gets confused Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 4.27.58 PM.png|Burger-Beard meets Spongebob and Mr. Krabs Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 8.19.21 PM.png|Burger-Beard's evil grin Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 8.19.29 PM.png|Burger-Beard smiling Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 8.20.51 PM.png|Burger-Beard about to confront with Spongebob Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 8.20.16 PM.png|Burger-Beard shoots Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 8.21.17 PM.png|Burger-Beard running away. 39 sb-00952sm.jpg|Burger-Beard in his bed 39 sb-03137sm.jpg|Burger-Beard's ship being destroyed by a van 39 sb-04772sm.jpg|Burger-Beard in Pelican Island Burger-Beard.jpg|Burger-Beard reads in The Book Spongebobmovie-pirate1.jpg|Burger-Beard PaintythePirate.jpg|Burger Beard as Painty the Pirate Burger-Beard_defeat.PNG|Burger-Beard's defeat. Trivia *Though Plankton is the Big Bad in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise and Krabs is more of evil than Plankton throughout the whole sequel movie, Burger-Beard turns out to be the true main villain in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water because he had bigger plans than Plankton and Krabs. **In addition, though being comedic, Burger-Beard proved himself to be a more dangerous adversary that SpongeBob and his friends compared to Plankton himself in the first movie. This was due to his capabilities in reality-warping via a magic book, and it took the whole protagonists in their superpowered state to defeat him all at once. Category:Spoilers Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Pirates Category:Business Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Thief Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Guardians Category:Supervillains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Gaolers Category:Cowards Category:Swordsmen Category:Parody Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Fighter Category:Singing Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Bombers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Outcast Category:Killjoy Category:Strategic Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains